This could be the last of all the rides we take
by SuicidalVampireFreak
Summary: Killjoy Fanfic. Gerard has to run into BL/ind to save his brother Mikey but while hes there he meets this beautiful guy he fell in love in named Frank and Ray but unexpected trouble occurs and how will they deal with it? TEMPORARY HOLD
1. We are the kids from yestarday

** I know this is short and stuff, but this is like my first ever fan-fic and i know it like not one of the best fanfics but its always something right *Wink wink* Im not going to tell you to review i would just like you to! I dont care if its bad or something i just want to know how to improve (Im talking about reviewing) xD! Thanks you!**

**I do not own MCR (Sadly :'( ) But i am planning on kidnapping them sometime soon! S**

**Anyway read on! **

* * *

><p>As he let the tiny grains of sand fall through his big, muscular but dirty fingers it reminded him of how little time he had left; how he will probably die in a day or less, he let a final tear fall down his burning cheeks, luckily nobody saw it. He let his mind trail back in his thoughts of the happy times, the good times… Life was great back then now. Now it wasn't even worth talking about.<p>

He studied every little white cloud that could see the remains of the world, and they weren't great! No they were just sand and old houses and restaurants but all abandoned. Well most. He saw the sun shining down on him, making him sweat and sweat, and for a second there he thought it was laughing down on his face. As id it knew what had happened, and what will happen. The sand, the yellow bright sand! How he hated it! The sand that hides the ruins, that hears the screams of people and that sees people dying or becoming mindless dracs. Drug dracs. Killing dracs. Useless dracs. The human dracs. The dracs that will turn his brother into one of them if he doesn't save him! No, he could think of that. Not yet. He started looking around again, and realized all over again there were no trees or plants, no water! NOTHING! But he knew this place to well (Or so he thought), he was only about an hour away from his nightmare The place, that he feared. The place where useless humans were being turned into dracs and his brother was there. His little poor brother, his baby brother. He needed to distract himself, so he started humming a song, a random song he and his friends made up when they were young. And not one of those pop song, he never liked that kind of music! Too sloppy, too unreal. He used to get bullied for that, for being different. Yeah, but that was life, those times were good.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short and boring but i promise i'll make it up to you! I PROMISE! PLEASE DO READ ON!<strong>


	2. Hold on tight and dont look back

**This is the second chapter, its nothing wow but its something to read! I already feel good that you already read chapter 2 and not stopped so thank you! Im not sure if i should write more or anything... So bear with me! I know theses chapters suck but dont blame me! Wait blame me cuz it is my fault :/ Anywayz! Thanks for reading and PLEASE carry on! If you read it you make me day!**

* * *

><p>After about a long tiring hour-or-more walk in the dessert, he finally reached his destination! He could say he was happy about that and he wasn't soo terrified anymore. He didn't care if he died because he knew very well everyone would carry on...<p>

He looked around carefully scanning everything around him but something was wrong. It was too silent and too lonely! Usually there would be thousands of dracs around! Something was very wrong and he knew it, but he just could figure out what. Then he saw it. Dead dracs, thousands of fucking dead dracs. They were shoot but by who? The wounds were fresh. Then he saw it, the people that would save his life, he didn't know it yet but it was them. One of them moved so gracefully and perfectly! It was like love at first sight. He grinned and slowly and carefully walked up to the moving figure. He was beautiful, jet black hair up to his shoulders, beautiful hazel eyes that you could easily get lost in but he was quiet short. I would say 5"4 or 3. But that didn't matter did it? He wasn't gay for sure! He couldn't be! Too beautiful. Snap out of it Gerard he told himself, its the end of the world and your falling in love with strangers. Great just great.

"Hello?" Said the very beautiful teenage guy!

"Uh... Hi." Answered Gerard suddenly back in reality. Then another guy appeared from nowhere and smiled, he had a great big brown fro that looked like it could eat anyone in its way! A real scare! "Hey, I'm Ray!" The fro guy said smiling "And that girl there is Frankie!" He said pointing at the beautiful tennage boy.

"FRANKIE? GIRL? RAY! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Said the guy named Frankie. Ohhh. Frankie = Frank. Ahh now it made sense. But before Gerard realized Frank had jumped onto ray and started tackling him

"He even fights like a girl!" Says Ray laughing and so did Gerard but then Frank jumped of Ray and smiled happily!

"Whats your name, awesome stranger?" He asked

"I'm... Par... I mean Gerard." Gerard answered smiling at Frank and Ray "Did you guys do all this?" He pointed at all the dead dracs

"Yeah! I'm very good at it! I'm like 'BAM BAM BAM' and there all dead." Said Frank with a brave and triumph face

"Yeah he's like Bam Bam and misses all his shots" Laughed Ray

While the boys were having a normal conversation like nothing was wrong they didn't see one drac silently grab his gun and point it at the Red Haired rebel. He knew he shouldnt do it, the red haired rebel meant something to him, family. But the drugs were too strong for him to realize that. He grabbed his gun with all his strength and fired at Party Poison.

Gerard's vision went black and he felt his name being shouted, and then someone falling to the floor next to him. Mikey.


	3. We don't care about the rules they make

**Chapter 3! I Thank you soo much for the review vampiremoney97! Your great! And i love your story! You great (Again) :D And anyway i know this chapter is kinda rubbish (Like them all xD) But anyway if you even read it till here im happy! Anyway'z thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p>Everything happened too fast. Gerard started bleeding and blacked out, realization hit the drac as he ran up to Gerard sobbing silently, Ray hit the drac on the head with all the strength he had making him faint. Frank ran up to Gerard and took off his shirt and placed it on Gerard's wound it wasn't serious but it was enough to make a hungry and dehydrated person faint.<p>

"Ray!" Shouted Frank with every strength he had left "FOR FUCKS SAKE RAY!"

"Yeah?" Asked Ray in a shaky voice

"GET ME SOME WATER!" Shouted Frank, he felt bad for Gerard, he only knew him for about a couple of minutes but he felt a special connection to him. Why? He didnt know and at that minute he didnt really care. Ray stumbled in his backpack searching for a bottle of water. He quickly gave it to Frank without any hesitation and Frank put it onto Gerard dry lips and let the water fall down Gee's throat but making sure he didnt choke.

* * *

><p><strong>*30 MINUTES LATER*<strong>

* * *

><p>Ray was fast asleep after he tied the Drac to a nearest chair, while Frank was blankly staring at Gerard. He felt so worried for him. Frank could sleep or anything he only cared about Gerard and the whole world wouldnt matter. Then Gerard muttered something under his breath and winced in pain<p>

"Gerard?" Asked Frank with a sudden hope in his voice.

"F. Frankie? I. I. It hurts." Came a weak voice that belong to Gerard

"Shh, honey im here for you!" Said Frankie brushing Gerard soft red hair. Gerard suddenly half smiled and fell back into Frankies arms then suddenly he burst up and was inches away from Franks soft, pink lips. Frank leaned forward and brushed his lips into Gerard and Gerard half smilled. He felt better already.

"Uhh, Guys your FREAKING ME OUT!" Came Rays voice from behind Frank. Both Frank and Gerard meet Rays wide eyes and started laughing until they heard a loud grunt from a chair a couple centimeters away from Ray. Realization hit Gerard and he stumbled to his feet only to fall down flat on his face. Frank chuckled and picked up Gerard.

"Lean on me." Said Frank and silently Gerard obeyed and walked up to the Drac.

"Mikey?" Said Gerard worriedly.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! LET ME GO!" Shouted Gerard brother Mikey, but he didn't recognize Gerard. Or Party Poison. The pills were still too strong. He struggled and struggled but couldnt break free, he was tied behind his back.

"Mikey! What have they done to you? They gave you the pills right? How could they? HOW COULD THEY FUCKING DO THAT! IM SO GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM!" Shouted Gerard and fell onto Mikey and stroked his cheek sobbing quietly and repeating "Mikey" In a soft and gentle voice.

* * *

><p><strong>*2 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gerard?" Came Mikeys voice. Gerard stared at Mikey wide eyed "Gerard? I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry Gerard! I don't deserve a brother like you! Oh go-"<p>

"Mikey, hush. It's ok. You weren't you. You were being controlled! Im just happy your back!" Gerard said hugging Mikey, laughing and sobbing at the same time! He hasn't been so happy in such a long time! Meeting 2 new people, falling in love and getting his baby brother back! Today was great but for how long...

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya it was rubbish! Haha but anywa'z thanks for reading! The next chapter is better believe me! I feel proud of the next one but ashamed of this one!<strong>


	4. Holding hands and life was perfect,

**Chapter 4! Finally! I would like to take this opportunity (Sounds sloppy haha) To say great thanks to Kenzza for everything! This Chapter is a dedication to her even thought i know she hates Frerard moments but still! Thx kid xD Anyway i said too much! Read on!**

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Gerard finally thought Mikey looked presentable and they both headed outside, Gerard slightly limping from before. Witch he thought wasn't Mikey's fault as he was on BLind drugs and didn't have emotions and stuff so he forgave Mikey straight way. While Mikey was grieving and apologizing, but thats what these drugs make you do. Hit rock bottom, but as Mikey hadn't taken too much drugs he didn't YET hit total rock bottom.

"WHAT THE?" Shouted Ray and gripped his gun and pointed it at Mikey who looked so innocent and useless.

"RAY TORO PUT YOUR FUCKING GUN DOWN! THIS IS MY FUCKING BROTHER MIKEY! HE ISNT GOING TO FUCKING HURT YOU! YOUR THE THREAT RIGHT NOW!" Gerard shouted for an unknown reason, i guess he was just being protective of his little brother. Ray looked a bit ashamed and slid the gun back in its pouch.

"Mikey, Hey! I'm Frank and the stupid bitch that pointed the gun at you is Ray!" Said Frankie as he grinned at Ray and skipped to Mikey "Welcome aboard!"

"Uhh... Hey! I'm so freaking sorry for before! I didn't mean it! Im-"

"Hey its alright dude! I know! Dont need to exaggerate its not worth it!" Frank laughed.

"Uhh, Guys i think Mikey might me a bit hungry! I think i should give him some food!" Ray offered and strolled over to the 3 killjoys looking guilty.

"Yeah, sure, whatever! I'll keep Gerard Company!" Frank said as Mikey and Ray walked back into the building.

"So... How old are you and Mikey anyway?" Frank asked curious

"Oh, im 19 and Mikey is 15 and a half." He smiled and locked his eyes on Frank "How about you?"

"Oh. Im 17" Frank said and stared at Gerard clear hazel eyes then they both looked away and giggled.

"I-Uh. Are, you like-Uh- Gay?" Frank asked blushing

"Guess" Gerard said and brushed his lips against Frankies, Frank's hand slid into Gerard pants.

"WHOA! Tiger slow down" Gerard giggled and a moan escaped his lips

"Make me honey!" Frankie said and then both of their tongues collided.

"Uh-huh! Guys-Uh-Can you like stop kissing! Im going to vomit! And so is Mikey!" Ray said making vomit noises . Both Gerard and Frank blushed and quickly pushed away. Mikey made quick eye contact with Gerard and had and expression that said I-never-knew-you-were-gay but Gerard just shrugged and looked away.

"Maybe we should head home?" Frank said half laughing and making glances at Gerard every half a second

"Wait! What! HOME? You guys have a home?" Mikey shouted!

"Yeah! We even have a car!"

"WHOA! THAT IS SOO AWESOME! LETS SEE IT!" Mikey jumped up and down and started running around.

"Haha! Ok Mikey! Calm down!" Ray said and started walking while still making vomiting noises to annoy the two gay lovebirds. Both Gerard and Frank looked at each other and then they quickly ran up to Ray and jumped on him, play fighting.

"GUYS! STOP IT! ME! NEED! CAR! NOW!" Mikey shouted grabbing Frank and Gerard by the collar and pulling them away from Ray. Ray stood up and headed for a white car while Gerard and Frankie giggled from behind and there hand collided. Gerard started singing his own song he made up a while ago

"_Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes_

_Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen_

_And the whole time while always giving_

_Counting your face among the living_"

"WHOA! You can sing! Dammit its the best fucking voice i ever heard!"

Gerard Grinned and kisses Frank on the cheek, giggling.

Life was perfect really was perfect.

For now.


	5. Just sleep

After about a 15 minute walk Mikey and Gerard were amazed.

"The. The. Its. A" Mikey said amazed

"FUCKING CAR" Gerard and Mikey shouted together, while Ray and Frank where glancing from the Way brothers back to each other and then they burst out laughing

"Whats so funny?" Gerard asked Frank while Mikey was checking out the car with Ray who was still laughing.

"You. You guys. Are Hahah" Frank laughed and couldn't finish the sentence because Gerard jumped on Frank making him collapse on the floor "What the-?" And then Gerard took hold of Frank arm and kissed him passionately. "Whoa Gerard stop raping the little guy!" Ray shouted

"Ray! Dont bring my high into this! Its not my fault im so fucking small!"

"And its not my fault your so stupid!" Ray shouted back

"And its not my fault your such a dumbass with a fro that could swallow me whole!"

"And its not my fault you-"

"Guys SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mikey interrupted. They all stared at him and he blushed

"Uhh-Sorry!" He quickly said and walked off, and everyone shot a worried glance at Gerard as he ran after Mikey

"Wazzup Mikes?" Gerard asked Mikey worriedly

"Why do you care bitch?" Mikey said in a bitter voice and hoped it would drive Gerard away from him

"MICHEAL JAMES FUCKING WAY! IM YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!"

"Ok! No need to shout! And whats wrong? THIS IS ALL FUCKING WRONG! Nearly everyone's dead! Were being targets nr.1 to get killed because were not fucking dracs! We lost all our friends mum and dads dead and to top it all i find out my FUCKING BROTHER IS GAY!" Mikey started crying his eyes out

"Mikes! Its going to be ok!" Gerard said and cuddled Mikey close to him "Shh, Everything is going to be ok

_And through it all_

_How could you cry for me?_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it_

_So shut your eyes_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_And sleep_

_Just sleep_

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams_

_A drink for the horror that I'm in_

_For the good guys, and the bad guys_

_For the monsters that I've been_

_Three cheers for tyranny_

_Unapologetic apathy_

_Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again_

_And through it all_

_How could you cry for me?_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it_

_So shut your eyes_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_And sleep_

_Just sleep_" Gerard sang to Mikey who feel asleep still crying

* * *

><p><strong>3 HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>The guys were finally loaded in the car and Gerard promised Mikey he will never tell anyone of what happened before! Everyone was exited as the music blasted through the radio. Ray was driving and for such a young boy he was such a great driver! Gerard and Frank kept making glances at each other and giggling while Ray and Mikey were having a normal conversation on cars!<p> 


	6. If theres a place that i can be

**Chapter 6! Thank you to anyone who read this so far! And thank you for Kenza, for the idea's and stuff for this chapter thats why shes in it ;D Anyway'z thanks again peeps and i wont distract you like some people distract me (Talking bout you KENZA!) ! **

**READ ON! **

* * *

><p>They all felt exhausted after a 5 hour ride, Mikey had his head out of the window and was snoring lightly. Frank head was lying on Gerard shoulder but Gerard wasn't asleep and neither was Ray.<p>

"So, what made you attracted to the little girl Frankie?" Ray chuckled, he was very curious as it happened all so fast

"Oh-uh. He's uh... cute? I don't know! Its like i have a special felling for him. I cant explain it" Gerard admitted shyly. He wasn't sure why was he attracted to Frank. He just was.

"Is that whipped cream?" Gerard asked pointing to a white and blue bottle

"Yeah! Why?" Asked Ray passing the bottle to Gee wondering what he was planning to do with it.

"Oh you'll see!" Gee said making an evil smile and putting a lot of whipped cream on Mikey hand.

"Hey were nearly there!" Ray said poking Mikey in the head!

"Huhh? WHA-"Asked Mikey and put his hand on his fore head where Ray had just poked him! Ray and Gee burst out laughing.

"Guys whats so fu-" Frank asked and glanced at Mikey and so did he burst out laughing. "Mikey you haha. have haha. white haha stuff on your .haha. face!" Frank said laughing

"You don't say FRANK!" Mikey said in a sarcastic tone and then he saw the bottle of whipped cream next to Gerard

"Oh you! GERARD ARTHUR WAY YOU DID THIS!" Mikey said and Grabbed the bottle and tried to spray the bottle on Gerard but accidently sprayed it on Himself.

"Mikes your so clever!" Gerard noted in a very sarcastic tone

"Im going to get you for this Gerard! YOU BET I AM!" Mikey warned "Im going to get you all"

"Course you are" "Yeah sure" "Whatever" Was the reply's he got from then all of the suddenly the car stopped and Frank instantly jumped out of the car pulling Gerard by the hand.

"Frankie where are we going?" Gerard asked Frankie confused.

"Oh! To meet my Friend!" Frankie shouted as he ran still pulling Gerard to a little restaurant

"Oh, can't wait!" Gerard Replied sarcastically, then halfway through the house Frank stopped and Gerard looked around wide eyed! There was graffiti everywhere but it looked like home! It had a table and everything! A PROPER FUCKING HOME!

"Heyyyy! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU KENZZAA!" Shouted Frankie to the wall

Then a girl appeared in the doorway she had ginger hear shoulder high and it was resting on her shoulders perfectly. She was pretty hot if he would be straight but he wasn't and he had Frankie so he didn't care about some girl. Then Frankie ran up to the girl and hugged her tight

"Whoa Frank, relax! And whos your Friend there?" She said pointing at Gerard

"Uh yeah! Hi im Party Poison" Gerard told the Ginger girl. He didn't feel comfortable saying his real name in front of stranger, even thought he did that with Frank and Ray but that was different.

"Hi! Im Myoozik Booster! Nice meeting ya Party!" She said and ran up to Gerard and shook his hand.

"I told you you would regret it if you wouldn't come with us but no, you had to make up some stupid bullshit and now you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" Frankie said and ruffled with the Girls hair and she just looked up at him annoyed.

"Actually i don't regret it!" She said sticking her tongue out to Frank

"Why's that?" He asked confused

"I got to have some normal food!" She chuckled. To be completely honest Gerard was a bit jealous that they both had such a good relationship and that they were so happy together. But he couldn't let them see it. They were only friends! Then at the exact moment Ray entered with Mikey.

"Hey kid!" Ray shouted at the Ginger

"RAY! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME KID! IM ONLY 2 FUCKING YEARS YOUNGER THEN YOU!" She shouted and tackled Ray.

"Why is everyone tackling me today?" He asked laughing "But aren't you going to introduce yourself to Mikey?" Ray asked her

"Ohhh!" She jumped off Ray and went over to Mikey and hugged him. "Hey Mikey! Im Kenza." She said smiling

"Hi, Mikey- Oh wait you just said my name. Uhh." He said and face palmed himself

"Hehe, at least you introduced yourself with your real name not like Party over there!" She said looking straight at Party Poison and he just stuck out his tongue to her making a cheeky face.

"Oh, his name is Gerard Arthur Way!" Frank shouted and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

"Ewwww! Gay moment!" Ginger said

"Shut up! Homophobia is soo gay!" Frank shouted at her

"And so is being a lamo!" She answered back

"Luckily im gay then!" He shouted back at her and started kissing Gerard again, making everyone look away. About 5 minutes of intense kissing and whispering some intense shit Frank and Gerard decided to head to a room together to do god knows what.

"I swear they only know each other for like a couple of hours!" She said

"Yeah, i know! I never even knew my brother was gay! It's like such a great shocker!"

"Yeah! But at least there happy and their not causing any harm are they?" Ray noted

"Uh, i would be so sure about that!" she said and a second later they hear a big crash a giggling from the next room.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" Ray shouted annoyed. He didn't want to know what they were doing. He was jealous. Not jealous of Frank or Gerard but jealous that they had someone to love. That they weren't alone. Ray loved someone a while ago, but there dead now. Very dead.

"Im not sure if i want to know what's going on there!" Mikey said, snapping Ray out of his thoughts.

"Im not sure if i will be able to sleep tonight!" Kenza laughed.


	7. Chapter 8

Frank pulled Gerard into a small bedroom with a king sized bed.

"Whoa Frank! What are we doing here?" Gerard asked Frank

"I will give you a wild guess!" Frank said pulling Gerard to the bed and kissing him passionately, Gerard rolled on Frank and without realising that they were near the edge of the bed they both fell down and giggled.

"KEEP IT DOWN" They heard Ray shout from the other room and that made them both giggle even more, Frank headed for Gerard zip and unlocked it and quickly took it off leaving Gerard without trousers.

"Frankie this feels kind of awkward!" Gerard noted playing with frank's trouser zipper. Frankie laughed and took off his shirt.

"Get to the damn part already! " Gerard said to Frank.

"Make me honey!" Frank laughed and started poking Gerard cock

"Frankie honey, stop it!" Gerard said laughing then at that exact moment Mikey knocked on the door and entered.

"WHAT THE-? OH MY FUCKING GOD! EWW! OH MY OH MY OH MY GOD!" Mikey shouted running out of the room not closing the door, and straight after Ray and Kenza ran into the room the check out what was going on.

"OH MY GOD GUYS! GET FUCKING DRESSED!" Ray said nearly vomiting and walking away leaving Kenza alone and staring at the guys.

"Wow, this looks... Cosy!" She said laughing and strolling away closing the door before she went and both Frank and Gerard burst out laughing.

"God, I feel a bit sorry for Mikey, Seeing his brother naked with such a hut guy like me!" Frank said laughing

"Hey! And im not hot?" Gerard asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Compared to me your not!" Frank said sticking out his tongue and Gerard licked it. "WTF!"

"Dont stick out your tongue its unhealthy!"

"Sure! But maybe we should like... Get dressed?"

"Yeah I agree!" Gerard said slowly getting out of the bed and grabbing his trousers and pulling them on his hips and realised that Frank still didn't get out of the bed so he went up to Frank and pushed him and in return he got a quiet mumble and some snores.

"Aww! Is ickie Frankie Asleep?" Gerard laughed and pulled the covers on Frankies face and he quickly walked out of the room to meet everyone's gaze on him. "Whacha looking at?" Gerard asked.

"We just saw your porn scene with Frankie." Ray noted turning back to talking to Mikey who was pretending he didn't see Gerard.

"IT WASNT A PORN SCENE! IS IT ILLEGAL TO HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE?" Gerard shouted

"It depends! YOU GUYS BARELY KNOW EACH OTHER! AND YOUR GAY FOR FUCKS SAKE GERARD!" Mikey shouted and stormed out of the room.

"You better go after him!" Ray and Kenza said together.

"Yeah sure, whatever, Im getting hated now for no reason. Awesome! Fucktards!" Gerard said under his breath and ran after Mikey.

"MIKEY WAIT THE FUCK UP!" Gerard shouted as he ran after Mikey.

"Shut the fuck up FAGGOT!" Mikey shouted back as he practically collapsed on the floor tired.

"MIKEY?" Gerard shouted worried as he crouched down next to Mikey.

"Im alright faggot." Mikey said and looked at Gerard.

"Can you please stop calling me that Mikey? Please. Im not a faggot. Ok maybe I am but im still your brother and I still love you! Nothing can change that. Ok maybe I like my own sexuality but that doesn't make me a different person. It just makes me like different people. Remember when you were young you used to say that Homophobia is stupid? Remember? " Gerard said in a soft and caring voice playing with Mikey voice.

"I know... But its different when the brother you love, is... Gay." Mikey said sadly. "And you just seem so different now. You didn't change overall but for me you did. I never thought you were you know what. I just need some time and seeing you naked and some guy poking your thing is not a great sight!" Mikey said sobbing. "God now I seem like a great big girl."

"Mikey you were always a girl!" Gerard answered jokily.

"Gerard your not making me feel better!"

"Realy? You don't say Mikey!" Gerard answered sarcasticly.

"Gerard how sometimes I hate you!"

"I love you too Mikey, I love you too."

"Gerard I know you don't!" Mikey said and pushed Gerard slightly.

"Awww! Does this mean Mikey loves me again?"

"Maybe..." Mikey answered playfully and started going back to their new home. "Ya coming?"

"I think maybe I am!" Gerard said and stood up and jogged up to Mikey and placed his arm around Mikey back in a friendly manner.

"But don't hate Frankie on this... Its not his fault." Gerard said looking straight at Mikey

"Yeah sure, I like Frankie anyway he seems cool that why im blaming you!"

"YOU THINK IM UNCOOL? You... YOU JUST BROKE MY HEART MICHEAL JAMES WAY!" Gerard shouted pretending to cry.

"Gerard, your behaving as if you never knew."

"But... But I didn't!"

"Sure, you didn't!" Mikey laughed as they walked straight into the cafe and meet Rays and Kenzas gaze on them.

"Wazzup?" Mikey asked and sat in a chair.

"The sky, sun and nothing else." Kenza answered rolling her eyes and then came a giant snore from the room Frank was sleeping in.

"GOD! Such a little boy but snores like a Godzilla!" Mikey noticed and the whole room burst out laughing.


	8. Drugs, Gimme Drugs

Frank woke up after a good nights sleep, with a group of stupid idiots shouting in his ear.

"WAKE UP MIDGIT!" Everyone shouted in Franks ear, not the best thing to wake up too.

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!" Frank shouted as he shot up and meet up with the whole room laughing their head up at him.

"Frank, are you sure your human? Your so small but you snore like a giant!" Kenza said as she walked out of the room with Gerard and Ray

"Where are you going?" Frank asked as Gerard nodded at Mikey and smilled reassuringly at him.

"We need to eat you know!" Ray said as he pushed Gerard out of the room.

"What was that about?" Frank said as he feel down on his bed.

"Im sorry Frank!" Mikey said looking down

"Sorry? About what exactly?"

"About everything! I know im selfish that I don't want Gerard to be with you but. I just found out that my big brother is gay, and hes going out with a person he barely knows. Its not something you can easily come to turns with!" Mikey said still looking down.

"Mikey! Listen you don't need to be sorry! Nobody expects you to be alright with this! Its normal!" Frank said laughing.

"Im sorry. I'll try to get used to it! Im just begging you don't.. Dont leave Gerard. Hes had a hard life and he doesn't need someone to mess it even more."

"Mikey sure relax!" Frank said as he stood up from his bed and headed to change. "Now could I change in peace?"

"Yeah sure!" Mikey said smiling and walking outside of Franks room


	9. Chapter 10

**THIS STORY IS ON HOLD SORRY GUYS,**

**BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS READ MY OTHER ONE WHICH IS WAY BETTER!**


End file.
